Ulu Rei
by BuffGirl300
Summary: Dawn Set season 6 episode Older and Far Away, only this time her wish is slightly different... Chaos ensues. DawnLegolas
1. Prologue

A/N- Alright this idea has been screaming at me and I just have to try it! This is a BtVS/LotR crossover, not much Buffy though. So yeah, I'm trying to find as much info on LotR as possible since I've only ever seen the movies, so bare with me! I am doing research! If anyone knows any really good sites please e-mail them to me it would be greatly appreciated. Now onto the story!

Summary- Dawn Set season 6 episode Older and Far Away, only this time her wish is slightly different... Chaos ensues. Dawn/Legolas

Disclaimer- All things BtVS belong to Whedon and all things LotR belongs to Tolkein. All hail!

Dawn felt her eyes getting heavier by the minute,

" ...if we can come up with things Jim lost during his years in Shanghai, and things he gained. " Dawn began to drool as she fought to stay awake, she wondered if all school's were this boring or if being on the Hell mouth had it's affects to making school extra boring and...Evil. The teacher continued talking and Dawn tried to blink away her absolute bored ness. The door opened and some kid she had Chemistry with came bearing a note,

" Dawn? " Dawn jumped and felt her eyes widening in alarm, she wasn't being checked out was she? There wasn't some new big evil trying to-

" They need you in the guidance office." Her teacher told her, she looked around slightly embarrassed, gathering her things and walking out into the empty hall, she rolled her eyes, well at least she was out of there...For now.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " Dawn was seated in front of her counselor, she was nice looking enough, curly brown hair nice eyes and she had a really cool necklace that Dawn would love to get her hands on. It was a blue pendant and seemed to shimmer teasingly at her. Dawn fought the urge to roll her eyes at her comment though,

" Just a follow-up after your ... your loss. And since I'm new here, I thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other. " So that's why she didn't look familiar! Dawn looked down not enjoying the reminder of her mother,

" Great. " Dawn finally replied having the feeling she'd rather be bored as hell in History rather than dealing with her " loss. "

" So, I've been looking through your file and, um ... your grades have slipped a little." Dawn fought back the urge to say, " Well you try doing your math homework when some dancing demon's minions take you to be the bride of the musically inclined demon! " But thankfully she restrained herself,

" I have really hard classes this quarter. " She came up with instead, and it wasn't completely a lie!

" Yeah, still. Teachers say that you seem a little distracted lately." Hm...Maybe being on the Hell mouth also had it's side-affects with teachers being evil whores.

" I'm not. I-I'm fine. " She lied her blue eyes clearly showing it.

" Okay. It's just, you know, I know it must seem weird, talking to a stranger about stuff, but, um ... I want you to know that if something's going on, something's up, my job ... the most important part of my job ... is looking out for you. " The lady gave her a warm smile and Dawn felt her lips twitch and returned it despite herself.

" I'm really okay. " She replied trying to convince the nice woman and quite possibly herself. The counselor nodded and leaned back in her chair,

" I know there's been ... a lot of loss." Dawn's eyes went to her lap and closed her eyes slightly ' You have no idea. ' She silently thought.

" Yeah. Kinda. I-I mean, yes. People keep ... people have a tendency to go away ... and, I miss them. And sometimes ... " She sighed deeply, " I don't know. it feels like they can't stand to be near me, like I'm from some other world or something. Sometimes I wish I were in another world... " She trailed off and smiled at the woman, " But seriously, it's, it's no big deal. I'm fine. " The counselor was looking at her with shining eyes,

" Everything will turn out fine. Trust me. " She gave her a big smile, " You can get back to class now. " Dawn nodded slowly,

" Um thanks... I'll see ya then. " She said walking out the room, as the door shut Halfrek smiled,

" No... You won't. "

Dawn had just finished giving Buffy her birthday gift which was soon forgotten. Dawn now lay on her bed feeling even more alone, no matter how hard she tried it seemed she was always forgotten put off to the side. She let her eyes close and unshed tears now left their mark on her face, as the last tear dropped from her chin she was in a deep sleep. None could see the vengeance demon standing on the porch and neither could they hear her murmured words,

" Wish granted."

A/N- If you think it's too rushed I could probably go back and fix a few things.I know it's short but it's only the prologue, it will be longer next time! Well, R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Thanks to my 2 reviewers WiccanSlayer and Tina you both are awesome! You've earned imaginary cookies! Yay to you both! Big problem though peeps it's not letting me separate my scenes! Grr... BTW, I'm having an inner battle with myself about whether this should be set before or after the war. What do you think?

Rating- PG13

Disclaimer- Whedon and Tolkein

Dawn mumbled in her sleep clinging to her pillow feeling a warmth she hadn't felt in a while. ' It's probably about time to get up before Buffy has a cow. ' She thought sadly to herself, but God how she wanted to stay in bed till... Well forever. She dug her head into her pillow loving the feel of warmth and...Muscle?

" OH MY GOD! " She screamed her eyes now wide and sitting up abruptly, that was no pillow! Her eyes found another pair and her breath got caught in her throat, staring her back were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, her eyes tore away to see the rest of the body, she screamed again, " You're naked! I'M NAKED! " She looked around frantically for a blanket and then it hit her, they were on plush green grass in the middle of some woods. She ran behind a tree to shield her body from those gorgeous eyes. Then she focused on the man she had awoken to, she again felt at a loss for breath, he had long blonde hair fashioned in a way she'd never seen, pointy ears, those gorgeous eyes, a defined perfect face, and his body... Her face flushed,

" Lle tyava quel? " Do you feel well? She heard him say taking a step towards her which she quickly retreated from. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion,

" Say what? " She looked him over, he didn't look Hispanic!

" Are you feeling well Dawn? " He asked her with worry evident in his voice and eyes. She blinked ' He knows me? '.

" Er... Can you pass me my clothes? " She asked feeling highly embarrassed standing in the woods... Nude.

" You're starting to regret it aren't you? " He asked in a quiet voice her eyes slowly raised to his face,

" Huh? " She asked clearly confused,

" Us." He replied handing her a dress which Dawn was certain she didn't own. She quickly changed and as she came back around the tree she was happy to see he too was changed.

" Um... Is that a trick question? " She asked with wide eyes and not exactly sure how to answer. His head tilted as he searched her blue orbs, before he could answer she opened her mouth again, " Where am I? " She asked him with narrowed eyes,

" Eska, we are still in Mirkwood... " home Legolas replied looking at her as though she had gone insane, she sighed deeply not sure of how to act or what to do, she looked back up to see the blonde mere inches from her face and felt his warm hand cup her cheek, " I think you must have hit your head on a rock or branch last night, you're not being yourself. " She felt his lips gently brush the top of her head and felt her eyes close at the tiniest contact and then she felt his lips upon hers...

" Dawn! " Her head shot back away from the blonde to see a dark haired woman, with those same pointy ears, coming towards them. Her eyes narrowed,

" Whose that? " She asked quietly more to herself,

" Nienna, your mother. " He replied with a smile, her head turned his way sharply,

" What? " She asked quickly hiding them behind a tree, her breathing had become heavy, ' What happened to me? ' She thought to herself sadly wishing for a small moment that Buffy were here to fix another problem she'd gotten into, ' No... I don't need her help! I can do this myself, I just have to be calm and act like... The Dawn in this world! However she must be and- '

" Dawn? " The same voice asked and she closed her eyes momentarily, ' After all this world can't suck all that bad... I still have a mother... ' She looked up into the eyes of the much taller man,

" Go. I can't let my mom see you. " She told him quietly giving him a slight push,

" What? " He asked now him being the confused one,

" Well, it would be obvious we'd had boinked! I mean... Look, I'll see ya later, k? " She asked him with a slight smile, he frowned and gave her a quick but painfully wonderful kiss, before turning to walk away,

" Tenna' ento lye omenta. " Until next we meet. ' He could have just cursed me out.. ' Dawn thought giving a wave.

" There you are! " Dawn turned quickly to see the face of her ' mother' and realized she didn't look all that much older. She was beautiful though, she had long light brown hair and blue eyes, her ears were pointed, and she had such a kind face.

" 'Quel amrun. "Good morning. Dawn felt herself saying, she blinked quickly afterwards, ' How did I... '

" I was worried sick! Where have you been melamin? " My love. Asked the mother stroking her daughters hair and pulling out a leaf,

" Oh well um you see- " Dawn began trying to quickly think up a lie,

" Is that Prince Legolas? " The older elf asked seeing his retreating back and giving the young girl a glance.

" Prince? " Dawn found herself asking, ' Prince? Wow... HA! Legolas! That almost sounds like legless which... Ok, major ADD there or what? ' Dawn shook her head and looked back at her so called mother who was giving her a sad smile,

" Melamin, you know I love you and all I want is for you to be happy, Legolas is a fine elf, " They began walking out of the woods and Dawn listened eyes widening when hearing elf and she found it hard not to burst into laughter at that. " But he is a warrior, there will be more fights and he will fight them, he could die... To lose your love is much harder than you can imagine, it may seem like he's invincible but even we can die. You would do much better to marry... Oh! Ecthelion, it's obvious he has feelings for you- "

" Mom! I er... need to think about this k? Do you think you could let me do that? " She asked the older woman who sighed but nodded,

" I think that would be wise. " She replied giving her daughter a peck on the cheek. Dawn smiled and watched as her mom walked away.

Dawn sat on a rock watching the water flow threw her hands as she dipped it into the water. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten onto the rock without slipping along with the flow of the water downstream but didn't dwell on it too much. What she thought of was how the hell she'd gotten here and why. She closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what had happened the previous day. She had woken up, eaten cheerios, gone to school, failed a Spanish test, got called to the counselors office in History, celebrated Buffy's birthday- And then it slapped her like a ton of bricks.

This was all Buffy's fault! Her and her evil birthday which always ended badly! Somehow her birthday must have caused her to get sucked into some portal thing and- ... Wait no! She sighed deeply, ' I think I'd remember being sucked into a portal thingy. ' She sighed, " Wait! " She said aloud standing upon the rock, the Guidance counselor! She'd been new and weird and gotten her to open up! But, how could that make her wake up in a brand new world. With pointed ears? That's right, Dawn had seen her reflection in the water and sure enough she too had pointed ears, so she was an elf? Like Legolas?

Legolas... She sighed dreamily and watched the ripples now in the water as she twirled her fingers in it. He was.. Well gorgeous to be honest. And he seemed to love her, even though she barely knew him. And now she had a mother. And for some reason Dawn didn't know, deep down, she did feel a connection with the older woman, she felt affection, understanding, love... But how can you love a stranger? ' And how did I speak like elven and actually know what I was saying? ' She sighed again deeply, boy did her head hurt!

A/N- I know it's super short but I wasn't very motivated by only 2 comments! (though those were greatly appreciated!) So come on people R&R! Anything wrong w/this chapter? If so tell me so I can fix it! Thanks!


End file.
